Like Catching Lightning
by Jomellie
Summary: Never in his life has Gordie Lachance met anyone like Chris Chambers, and never in his life has he ever felt this way about anyone else. Gordie/Chris


**Notes:** Yes, it's another Chris/Gordie story. After reading a billion of 'em, I just had to write one. The title is from a song, but I'm actually too embarrassed to say which. Figure it out yourselves.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Obviously, I don't own Stand By Me or any of the characters associated. They all belong to the marvelous Stephen King.

* * *

><p>A phenomenon hit me a year after we found Ray Brower's body. It was a strange phenomenon, and it made me uneasy. It churned in my stomach, fluttered in my chest, and drained my head. And Chris Chambers was all to blame.<p>

It was a sticky, hot summer. School was over, and heat swallowed the whole town of Castle Rock. As always, Chris, Teddy, Vern, and I, spent our days in the tree house. Despite the usualness and familiarity of it, something unfamiliar hung in the air, between Chris and I. The feeling gave me a slightly sick stomach, yet I found my eyes fixated on him. I seemed to be focused on whatever he did. The way he moved his shoulders, the way his brow would crunch up while he tried to think of a move.

"Okay, this card game is getting boring as shit," Teddy said, dropping his fan of cards on the crate, which pulled me out of my daze. He wiped his forehead and sighed.

"Well, what do you expect, dipshit?" Chris asked, "You don't know how to play any other games with cards."

Chris leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He took a deep sigh, and fanned himself.

"Way too hot," he said.

"No shit," Vern said, who had taken to drinking a lukewarm glass of lemonade, which he'd brought out from his house.

"We should do something besides playing this," Teddy said, wiping his forehead again.

"Yeah, like go to Alaska or somethin'," Vern said.

"Shut up, Vern," Chris mumbled. He was still leaning against the wall, his head tilted back, and his body like rag doll. Teddy looked similar, but had placed a wet towel on his face.

"We should go swimming in the creek," Teddy said, lifting his head, letting the towel plop to the ground.

"That's where the Cobras go, dumbass," Chris said, punching Teddy lightly on his shoulder. Teddy punched him back and said "Moron," under his breath.

"They're not there today," Vern said, sipping on the glass, "Billy said they all took off to the View to beat up some rival gang."

"You sure?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Vern said, "He and mom got into a fight about who was takin' the car."

Chris stared off for a minute, and I knew he was thinking. Then, he got up and made his way out of the tree house.

"All right, let's go. Up and at 'em," he said, patting my back, "Can't take no more of this damn heat."

The walk to the creek was torturous, and I thought it must be something close to walking through hell. The sun was at its worse reflected off the pavement. Vern, who was nearly all pink halfway there, had began to have a hard time catching up. He dragged his feet and let out wheezes.

We reached the creek at half past two, and fortunately, the sun had calmed down a bit. The water cooled the breeze that blew through, giving all of us a relief. The trees provided shade, and even the cracked soil around the creek felt cool under our bare feet.

"Teddy," Chris said, as he pulled off his socks, "Keep out for any stray Cobras."

"Why me?" Teddy asked.

"Because," Chris said, "This was your idea."

"But you agreed," Teddy said, pulling off his glasses.

"Whatever, you're gonna be the watch," Chris said, as he began unbuttoning his pants.

"Yeah, so if we die, it's your fault," Vern said, slightly laughing. Teddy pushed him forward, causing him to hit his face in the dry soil. Vern got up and stuck his tongue out at him.

Something made me extremely nervous as I watched Chris take off his shirt. _I should look away_, I thought, but I didn't want to. My face felt like it was set on fire, and my feet seemed heavier. I began feeling strangely self-conscious about my body. I was so damn skinny, and I looked awkward compared to Chris's build.

Vern walked cautiously towards the water and slowly dipped his big toe in the water.

"Christ," he yelped, "How can the water get so cold?"

"God, Vern, you pussy," Teddy said, "Get in!"

Teddy pushed Vern once again, and Vern hit the water hard. Once he managed to pop his head out, Teddy and Chris jumped in, tackling him into the water.

"Guys!" Vern gurgled amidst the thrashing. Finally, the three of them came up, all soaked. I hadn't realized that I was still just standing there, watching drops of water trickle down Chris's back.

"Come on, Gordo!" Chris said, "Whatcha waitin' for?"

I shrugged and walked towards the body of water. As I lifted my foot, Chris grabbed it and pulled me straight in the water.

A rush of muddy water engulfed me. The contact with water stung for a minute, but when I finally managed to get my head above the water, I realized how lovely the cold water felt on my skin.

"God, Chris!" I said, partly laughing.

"Just trying to add some fun, Gordo," Chris said, as he splashed water in my face. He swam dangerously close to me. Every time I felt Chris's leg or arm brush against mine, I felt a strange fluttering in my stomach. I hoped the sunburn forming on my face covered my flushing cheeks.

We splashed around, as if it were something we weren't ever going to do in our lives again. The water was beautiful relief from the scorching day. Soon, the sky turned orange and we all realized how long we'd been swimming.

"I look like a raisin!" Teddy exclaimed as he pulled himself out of the water. He shoved his pruny in Chris's face, who just swatted them away.

"We should get home," Vern said, "Before the Cobras come back."

"Yeah," I said, "It's getting late anyway."

We pulled on our clothes, and it wasn't until then that we realized how cold it had gotten. The breeze blowing through our damp skin and clothes made the cooling temperature frosty. The sky had begun to darker.

"Jesus," Teddy said, as we started walking back, "It's fucking freezing."

"Shoulda brought towels," I said, shivering. The wet fabric felt unwelcoming on my skin.

"We didn't think this one through," Vern said, holding himself tightly.

The wind blew again, making our clothes feel frigid. I began to tremble, and found it amusing that just earlier that day we were all frying to death.

I suddenly felt arms around me. I looked up, and my heart nearly shot out of my chest. Chris had pulled me close.

"I'm freezing, Gord," he said, "Get over here."

His body against mine was not any warmer; His clothes were just as wet as mine, and just as cold. But somehow, I began to feel warm. My cheeks felt hot, and the churning in my stomach and the fluttering in my chest returned.

We were quiet for the entire journey back. I wasn't quite sure whether it was because we were all exhausted from a day of swimming, or because we used all our energy to keep warm. All I knew was Chris held me until we reached the fork that meant going separate ways home.


End file.
